The Edge
by Revenge77
Summary: Peter is out to get the ones who took away the ones he loved. While which he has to deal with blackouts due to some strange black goo and a shady red haired girl. Also what's this about Revenge being alive? (Falling Inside the Black rewrite.) (Better sequel to Vindicated.) One last thing the stats may make it look like a bad story, it really isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

_***Flash Back***_

_Peter looked down at Revenge's face she looked scared to death, and he couldn't blame her. He took a shaky breath and said, "My grip is slipping, the shock I took must of shocked all my nerves which is causing, my powers to malfunction," he didn't know why he told her this, but it just sort of came out._

_"Don't let go! PLEASE don't let go!" Revenge broke down sobbing, for a moment. She knew she was going to fall; her hand was too slippery with the blood coming from the bullet hole._

_Peter frowned and promised, "I won't let you go too; I just won't," he then as Revenge stopped sobbing as she dangled by one limb and she recollected her calmness._

_"P-Peter, I want you listen closely okay. We're all vindicated for our choices and our actions. It's what defines us as who we are. I like you Peter and not just as friend, but promise you won't quit saving people. Promise me you will stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and stay a vigilante and you won't give on life," Revenge said and Peter looked confused, then he realized she was saying goodbye._

_"No, we're both going to get through this alive," Peter said._

_Revenge laughed a little and said, "How, cliché, we both know that's a lie," and she slipped out of his grip her face still plastered with fear and Peter screamed her name in fear. He watched unable to move or do anything as he saw her hit the water and didn't come back up._

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

**Peter:**

It was quiet as everyone sat in rows and as priest finished talking. Just then Skylar Rodgers walked up to the stand and pulled a note.

The girl cleared her throat before saying, "Revenge, was one of my closet friends and a long time ago she gave me this note, saying to never read it unless she was dead. Rev once told me that she had lots of family and only one that was blood, but they were gone. She told me bad people were after her and that was why she could tell me anything of her past. I guess I'm getting to far ahead of myself so I'll read the note.

"If your reading this, Jay, I'm dead…Okay that was too cliché for me. Anyway I'm probably about to be six feet under and everyone is probably crying like a child who got their candy stolen or something. I'm most likely dead, I can't really say because I have died quite a few times for real. I mean seriously who drowns twice on two different Christmases. If I'm dead for real this time, I at least hope I died for something useful."

"Darn, I don't know how to do this, but I guess I don't have a will other then, kill the jerk who killed me and please don't touch my room. Yeah, that's about it, oh and um Jay you can have my Iphone, the password if Cookie Thief. As for you Pete I probably already made you promise to do what you do best. Oh, you can have my camera and laptop to Peter. As for the Heroes just don't forget my pranks and Tony I'm leaving you in charge of taking care of Molly.

"Yeah…I haven't said this for a long time, but it was nice to have a real family for once. I'm sorry I made you cry," Jay said finishing the note Revenge had given her. She stepped down from the stand sat back down beside her Great Grandfather.

Peter watched as they lowered the coffin into the dirt and started to cover the coffin. Everyone around him died, and it wasn't fair. He sighed and turned to leave once Tony grabbed his shoulder.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that everyone you care about is dying because Spider-Man," Tony said sounding out of character.

"I don't blame Spider-Man, Mr. Stark, I blame the people that caused Spider-Man to get them killed," Peter said and walked away and left with his Aunt.

As Peter was walking away he thought, '_I blame Mezmero and Harry and I will destroy them, not by death, but by guilt_.'

**To Be Continued:**

**I'm sorry it's short, but I pretty much accomplished what was needed for a Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Five Days Ago*<em>**

**Revenge:**

Revenge crawled onto the river bank coughing up water that had gone down wrong then laid on her back in the dirt and gravel for a moment. "Well that was fun," she said to herself and got to her feet.

"You poor baby, you just can't seem to stay dead. Looks like your sacrifice went in vain," a girl came out of the dense forest. Revenge looked at the girl and frowned once she saw her face.

"Look, I realize you're probably here to kill me, and the fact that you look exactly like me is creepy; but this really isn't a good day I just survived another day the pain of my life," Revenge said and girl came at her with the knife. Revenge dodged her knife barely and fell on her back and the girl got on top her and tried to stab her.

Revenge grabbed her wrist and squeezed it while twisting it in a odd angle, causing her assassin to drop the knife. She then grabbed the knife and hit the girl with butt of the knife in the head, causing her to fall off of her. Rev then dropped the knife and grabbed a rock and brought it down on the girl's head knocking her out at the least.

"Sorry, about this, Hun, but no one is dying, but you today," Revenge said and started taking the girl's clothes off then her own. She examined her wounds and afflicted them on her doppelganger assassin. Rev then put her clothes on the girl and then put the girl's clothes on. Revenge then dragged the girl to the river and laid her face down in the water and held her there for a few minutes then let the body go into the river.

"I truly sorry, but no one looks for a dead girl...I sure will miss my leather jacket," Revenge said and grabbed the knife and headed into the forest.

**Now:**

Revenge was silent as she as walked along the side of the road, she had found it three days ago after almost dying from dehydration. Luckily though she had came across the park's gift shop in the middle of the night got a good long drink from the water fountain outside. After that she spent another two days getting out of park after stilling stuff from the shop.

Rev kept walking until she saw a car coming so she hid her knife and tried to flag the car down. To her luck she got the car to stop and the man in the car opened the door. Revenge opened the door all the way and looked at the man and studied him, and got in the car shutting the door behind her.

"Where are you heading?" the man asked.

"As far as you'll take me," Revenge said calmly.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Alex," Rev said still looking at him feeling uneasy and paranoid, but she needed the ride.

"One last question, why is a kid hitch hiking in the middle of no where?" the man asked and Revenge pulled the knife out and held it to his throat.

"No more questions, just shut up and drive or get out," Revenge said bluntly and the guy chose to shut up and drive, and she pulled the knife away and continued to stare him down. After awhile the guy drove into the city of Rochester and once he reached an apartment building he parked.

"You don't speak a word of my existence," Revenge said and got out of the car and was about to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing could you maybe loan me some cash enough for some food or maybe a plane ticket?" Revenge asked and the guy pulled out his wallet and gave her twenty bucks. She took it and left to go find a convenient store or something, she was starving from not eating and she was tired and aching.

**To be continued:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong>

**One week after the funeral:**

Peter was so silent as he walked through the halls of the school. Everything just felt so hallow, like his heart did. He has been slacking lately on everything and avoiding everyone, he's even skipped school a few times. So when the final bell rang for the day and he walked out of the school he was surprised to see Tony waiting for him. With that Peter quickly turned the other way and tried to avoid him, it didn't work though, since Tony saw him.

"Not so fast, Peter," Tony said grabbing his shoulder before he could disappear into the crowd and Peter sighed in response.

"Look I really don't want to hear with a lecture or what ever you have to say, I'm fine," Peter said and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Pete, I know you've been slacking and skipping school, but that's not why I'm here. It's not my place to scold you," Tony said.

"Then why are you here,Tony?" Peter questioned.

"Because I'm here to tell you that you'll be staying with me,Pepper, and Bruce for a little while," Tony said.

"Why?" Peter asked curious.

"Because your Aunt called me today saying she got emergency call from a friend of hers, and had to head out of state and wont be back for a few weeks to a month," Tony lied, but Peter didn't know that.

"Uh, okay," Peter said a bit unsure and walked with Tony to his car. He had a gut feeling something didn't feel right, but he dropped it because he trusted Tony;he couldn't help, but let it bug him that Tony was acting nicer then usual, it was probably because of Revenge. The thought of Revenge brought back some memories he didn't want to thank about though.

_***Flashback***_

_Peter had been over at the Avengers' Tower or as Revenge called it the 'A' Tower,since it was under some innervations currently, for most of the day. He had originally come over because his Aunt kept pestering about the girl who had rescued him, so he was like okay I give up and went over. The only problem was that Revenge wasn't there, because Clint and Natasha had taken her to go see a movie and more junk;it had something to do with not messing with the coffee machine for a month. _

_Anyway he had spent the past whole day with Bruce and Tony in lab and they had been teaching him cool facts on different science stuff. He then finally had a question to ask and at first he didn't ask it because it might seem rude, but it kept eating at him so he finally asked,"Tony, why is Rev the way she is? You know uh..."_

_"Wild,Immoral, and __Mischievous?" Tony asked as he stopped what he was doing and Peter nodded._

_Tony simply shrugged and said,"It's her way of coping I believe. She hides behinds childish pranks, sarcasm, and lies to protect herself from harm, fear, and sorrow...You know she wasn't always like the way she is now."_

_"Really?" Peter asked surprised and Bruce nodded in agreement with what Tony said._

_"Yeah. Two years ago, I was in the living room taking in the damage that Bruce's other side caused, when Jarvis informed me that someone was at the door of the lobby severely injured. I quickly went to the person's aid and found a twelve year old little girl bleeding and I carried her inside and to the medical team on floor nine. Once she woke up after a few days she refused to talk and eat. She wouldn't even look at me or anyone else, and if we talked to her over a whisper she burst out crying a sobbing," Tony said pausing for a moment._

_"After that Bruce and I worked with her for months trying to get her to talk. And once she did talk she sounded so scared, but she was real sweet and polite at the same time. Then we finally got a name out of her,Eve Regn, which we later found out from Natasha that she had simply anagramed the word Revenge to get. She's smart I'll give her that, anyway after we figured that out we started calling her Revenge or Rev. We tried looking for her family, but she simply said they were all dead. I then adopted her as my niece, since I don't exactly want to be a dad right now. Anyway even now we're still working with Revenge trying to get her to open up. Whatever happened in her past,Peter, was bad because she won't trust anyone and she's just now started trusting us," Tony said._

_"So what made her the way she is now?"Peter asked curious._

_"I don't know, we just woke up one day and she was angry at the world. She was abusive for a while, and I seemed to be her main target of her wrath. She shot me in a few times in the leg with Clint's bow and arrows. After that Revenge calmed down again after her four month tantrum was done, and now she plays tricks on us three times a day," Tony said and Peter was still confused._

_"It's confusing I know, just go with it though," Bruce said then Revenge's voice echo through the level announcing she was home._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Peter, earth to Peter," Tony said and Peter looked at him realizing he had zoned out.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Peter asked.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go get some ice cream, before we head back to the tower," Tony said.

"Oh, um, sure," Peter said and Tony drove to a ice cream parlor, where they got they got some of the tasty treat. They then went to the park to eat it since, people were crowding around them in the ice cream shop and because Tony wouldn't allow them to eat in his car. So there Peter and Tony were eating ice cream on a park bench in Central Park.

"Hey, kid, I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask, why don't you want Spider-Man punished for the pain he has caused you?" Tony asked and Peter looked at him.

"Because I can't blame him, he's human too and everyone makes mistakes and in reality he probably was just trying to protect Gwen and Rev when they died. He's only been around New York for like nine months, who knows how much experience the guy has," Peter said a bit on edge.

"I know, but still, he got both your girlfriends killed; isn't that enough for revenge?" Tony asked and Peter tensed up a little.

"Tony, just drop it," Peter said about to snap, but he was restraining himself the best he could.

"I just want to know why you feel the need to protect this guy?" Tony asked oblivious to the fact he just pushed Peter over the edge.

"BECAUSE I AM HIM!" Peter snapped crushing his ice cream in the process, and the look on Tony's face told Peter everything, because it was filled with regret and sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go," Peter stuttered and stood up throwing his ice cream away before grabbing his backpack and walking away.

"Peter, wait!" Tony called after him, but he had already disappeared.

When Peter got home, he went to the kitchen expecting to find a note from his Aunt May to explain everything about why she left; because she always did no matter what, she's been doing that since the first day she ever left the house without him. So when he didn't even find a note his heart dropped and he realized Tony had lied to him earlier. If his Aunt wasn't here and wasn't going to her friend's, where was his Aunt May?

**To be continued:**

**Yay, another chapter is complete and things went way down hill. This chapter was also a 1,000+ words. Last and not least thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. So good day and Kudos to ya'll readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.) Warning this chapter might be disturbing for some viewers because it contains torture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown:<strong>

A girl walked through the shadows followed by two men dressed in green with a Hydra logo on their shirt, as they led her through the halls. She stopped walking once she entered a big open room and she knelt before a showy figure.

"Father, she escaped," the girl said, her features were hidden by the dark, but one thing was noticeable about her, which was her bright red hair.

"How?" the mysterious man asked.

"Janessa got herself killed and the plan failed," the red haired girl said and the man nodded.

"Did you take care of the body?" he asked.

"No...It seems Revenge did that herself," the red haired said.

"Ve need to zend some else after her then, zomeone not likely to mezz up, Hope," the guy said.

"It's Red not Hope. Hope is to girly of a name for me, Father," Red said.

"Very vell, Red, hire zomeone to take care of the girl vor me, you're in charge of thiz operation," the man said.

"As you wish," Red said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and, Red, tell Alexander Pierce that the plan iz to take place zoon," the man said.

"In that case, I am going to need money then also I want a prize for my word," Red said.

"Vhat is it?" Baron asked.

"I want, unlimited internet usage, freedom to leave the base and cause chaos as I please, a new room, and monthly allowance for new outfits," Red said and Baron chuckled.

"Ve have a deal, Red," Baron said and ordered a man to give her a thousand bucks, and the teen smiled once she received the cash.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

Red was silent as she walked around the streets of New York. She was so happy to be out of that prison for a good while, she was also thrilled that she was given a thousand dollars right on the spot for what she needs for her mission.

Red walked into a clothing store called Hot Topic, and bought some better clothes, like a black leather shirt with a black cloth vest built onto it, black leather leggings with cuts in them that showed flower print lace, Harley Quin themed arm warmers, a punk princess Ariel phone case, and skull ear phones. All adding up to be $160.16 dollars worth of merchandise plus taxes.

The red head then headed to a more local store known as Walmart and went inside and bought so more items like, black watch, blacked out sunglasses, a iphone 5, so black combat boots, a utility belt from the air soft section, red lipstick and black eye shadow. Which cost her $624 dollars plus tax which means she already spent $784.16.

After that she went to Claire's and bought to ear cuffs which cost a total of $13.98, she then went and got her painted black with a red witch craft circle painted on them, got her outrageous bright red hair a perm so now her hair was curly. This cost her $119.60, then she finally went to a secret weapon's store in a neighborhood and that's when she had fun.

"I don't sell little girls weapons," a Russian guy said, is colleagues all had different accents as well, except for the one American.

"I don't take no for a answer," Red said with a growl and two guys went to grab her, but she grabbed a red bo staff off the wall and hit them hard with it. The guys groaned in pain and Red stomped one's face, before driving the end of the stick down on the other guy's rib case causing a few ribs to break. She then grabbed a Japanese ring knife and threw it and it pined one guy to the wall by his hand.

Red then smirked and saw the other two pulled guns on her and she dropped her bo staff and put her hands up in the air wall while grinning like a full.

"Who the hell are you?" the Russian asked, and Red kicked the gun out of the other guy's hand and shoved the guy in front of her as the Russian guy shot his gun six times, hitting his friend each time and killed him and after the tenth bullet was shot she dropped her human shield.

The Russian had his gun still in his hand which was shaking, and Red pulled the gun out of the guy's hand, and looked at it with curious eyes.

"I'm am every child's worse nightmare from history, I am the ghostly demon that haunts old world war II veterans, I'm everyone's worse fear, because I am H.Y.D.R.A.," Red said and pointed the gun at him and shot around him five times, before picking up the bo staff.

"How much?" Red asked.

"$120," the guy said shaking.

"I don't have that kind of money can you lower the price?" Red asked and the guy froze until she shot the wall.

"Please don't shoot me, take anything you want, it's free," the guy said and Red smiled and grabbed a bo staff.

"Here's five bucks, oh and for the future know that a Glock 17 holds seventeen bullets and not ten," Red said and shot him in the shoulder with the last bullet.

"Pathetic," Red said left, with the bo staff just as she heard police sirens in the distance.

**To be continued:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

After Peter left, Tony cursed himself for being so dumb; he felt like he should have known that Peter was Spider-Man. So figuring that out in one of the worse most possible ways, he stood up and headed to the tower. Once there he was greeted by Bruce, but he didn't really answer him, he just gave the man a nod.

"Where's Peter?" Bruce questioned as he followed Tony.

"I don't know, he got mad at me and stormed off somewhere," Tony said, not wanting to tell Bruce that Peter was Spidey.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked curiously with a frown on his face.

"I simply asked why he was defending Spider-Man and he went off on me," Tony said grimly as he walked to the bar to fix himself a drink.

"How many times did you ask him that, Tony?" Bruce asked and frown deepened.

"Only three times," Tony said and downed a cup of scotch. He was starting to feel guilty about the whole thing, which was unlike him usually, and he knew Bruce was most likely scold him.

Before Bruce could get a word out Jarvis said,"Sir, Mr. Parker is here," and as if on cue the elevator opened and out stepped a very angry looking Peter.

"Where's my Aunt, Tony? Where's Aunt May?" Peter asked angrily with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Peter, calm down okay," Tony tried, but Peter glared and looked ticked now.

"I want to know where my Aunt is! What haven't you been telling me!?" Peter asked getting frantic now. Bruce and Tony both looked at him in pity.

"Let's take this to the living room, you might have to sit down for this," Bruce said and Peter reluctantly followed them to the living room. Once in the living room Peter stood in front of the couch and they stood in front of him.

"Where is my Aunt?" Peter asked once more sounding calm now.

"Peter, I didn't tell you earlier where your Aunt really was because she asked me not too...Look, Peter, there was an incident and your Aunt is in the hospital. The doctors say she'll be alright, but they want to keep her there for a few weeks to keep an eye on her," Tony said and saw Peter go pale and tense.

"What happened to Aunt May?" Peter asked getting panicky.

"Your Aunt had a heart attack do from stress, between bills and school, it was too much for her at the moment," Tony explained with a frown, he then watched Peter go as pale as snow, and sit on the couch. The room then went silent and stayed that way for about twenty minutes, nobody talked or moved.

"Peter, I'm sorry," Tony said and Peter stood up.

"No, I got to go see her," Peter said stumbling to the door, in all honesty he didn't look so good. Tony quickly walked after him and caught the teen just in time, once Peter passed out.

"Bruce, help me get him to one of the spare rooms," Tony said and Bruce helped him get Peter into one of the spare beds, and they left the teen to sleep.

Tony then spent the night talking to Pepper when she got home, he was so worn out about everything.

"Tony, it's not your fault," Pepper said calmly.

"I shouldn't have pushed and now the kid probably hates me," Tony said and Pepper put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, Mr. Parker went out the window," Jarvis said and Tony cursed.

Tony, Pepper, and Bruce rushed to the window to see nothing. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Tony asked mad and then he noticed Bruce was freaking out of the kid jumping out the window on the nineteenth floor.

"Wait you knew this whole time that Peter was...?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Revenge told me," Bruce said almost in a monotone voice.

"We have to go get him before he hurts himself or worse," Tony said frowning.

"Just let him do his thing, Tony, he'll come back when he's cooled off. Besides he knows Iron Man hates him, but Tony Stark doesn't, so he's probably trying to figure things out. Trust me the kid has to many open mental wounds right now, the last thing he needs is Iron Man chasing after him," Bruce said and walked away.

**To be continued:**

**Yay! Another chapter is over and done with. I would thank ya'll for reviews and follows, but I got none this time. Sorry about my rant last time, anyway kudos to ya'll and goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong>

Peter was silent as he sat on top of a building, in time square, chilling out as he thought about what had happened. His first thought was that he screwed everything up big time and he was going to end up in S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. He sighed and was snapped out of thought by Jj or J. Jonah Jameson appeared on the big screen. Peter immediately groaned at the sudden appearance of his part time boss, his rants was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm proud to say that my son John Jameson came back home from space. We all know he was sent up to the space station a few months ago to fix some repairs since someone lost the tools. While up in space my son happened to get lucky enough to extract a precious mineral known as Promethius X. More importantly the scientist who were looking the mineral over found a oil like substance inside," Jj said actually happy for once and was smiling for a change.

"For our next topic. THAT MENACE YOU PEOPLE CALL SPIDER-MAN!" Jj yelled angrily.

"And there it is," Peter said with a smirk on his face, he then watched as a lady walked in and whispered something in Jj's ear.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE JUST BROKE INTO THE LAB TO STEAL THE PROMETHIUS X!" Jj yelled and making the lady jump about ten feet.

"Well, that's my cue," Peter said as he heard police sirens and he followed the cops to the lab. Once there a guy broke through wall of the building with a sack in hand sort of...

"You again, I thought you were still in prison and how in the world did a big dumb brute like you get a hold of that ridiculously stupid rhino armor, and get it fixed?" Spidey asked slash taunted the guy.

"I will crush you like a bug, little man!" the Rhino yelled and charged at him blindly. Peter quickly pushed the cops out of the way, and shot a web at a trash can and pulled it towards him.

He then grabbed it and jumped at the last minute and hollered,"Heads up," before smashing the trashcan full for on the head of the exo suit as it went under him while he was in the air. The rhino then face planted into the the ground and it's horn dug some of the concrete up.

"Ooo, tails you lose, sorry man better luck next time," Spidey said mockingly, and leaded against the wall and pretended to look at his nails in boredom as he waited for the rhino to get up. Once the rhino got up he turned around and charged at him again, and with that Spidey simply stepped out of the way and the rhino rammed into a light post and it broke; causing the wires to malfunction and send a electric pulse through the water.

"That looked like that hurt...Man are you okay, I'm sorry that was mean of me," Spidey said and saw the guy's armor sparked. He then walked over and reached to grab the bag, when the Rhino shot up and Peter jumped back just in time thanks to his spidey sense. The Rhino in his malfunctioning armor then turned and ran.

"Your seriously going to run? His he seriously running? Guys look at this, we actually got a runner?" Spider-Man said in a whinny disbelief voice as he looked at the cops while he was pointing at the Rhino as he ran. Spidey then shot a web up to a building a swung after the Rhino until he was able land on his back, he then shot to webs attaching them to the horn of the exo suit making reins.

"Woah, boy," Peter said and stirred the Rhino away from the civilians and traffic, like a horse, until he got them to the park. That's when Peter jumped off in front of the running Rhino, his webs in hand, and used all his strength to fling the Rhino completely over him and making him smash into the ground on his back. Spider-Man then cover his face as debris of the broken exo suit flew everywhere once it crashed hard into the ground, also knocking Alex O'Hirn out in the process.

"Strike three your out," Peter muttered to himself as he rubbed his arms, which were sore from the stunt he just pulled. He then webbed Alex to the ground before he walked over to the bag that carried the Promethius X, and picked it; he then noticed the black substance dripping from it on to his foot and he groaned. He shook the stuff off and walked away towards the edge of the park to meet the police, not noticing that the black substance had moved to the bottom of his shoe.

Once Peter returned the item to the police he headed back to the tower and climbed back through his window, only to see Tony standing there wide away with his arms crossed.

"Now that's just creepy," Peter said looking at Tony as he pulled his mask off.

"Do you know what time it is,Peter?" Tony asked sounding like a upset parent and Peter shook his head no.

"1:00 a.m., do you know how worried I was?" Tony asked now sounding like someone's frantic mom.

"Sorry, I got held up with some trouble down town," Peter said.

"Medic bay now," Tony said pointing to the door and Peter leaned his head back for a moment and groaned in frustration, before walking out the door and walked to the medic bay where he was only greeted by Bruce.

"I thought you weren't this kind of doctor?" Peter asked.

"I'm the kind of doctor you go to if you have a cold not a stab wound," Bruce stated and checked Peter over for minor injuries.

"You strained the muscles in your arms, but that's about it," Bruce said then noticed a black goo dripping from Peter's left shoe when he heard dripping. Tony looked that way and so did Peter and the room got silent.

"Peter, take off your shoe," Bruce ordered and Peter did so without questioned and Bruce scrapped the substance into a petri dish, and put a lid on it.

"We'll see what this is, and I would advise staying off the streets for a few days, Peter," Bruce said and left for the lab.

"Bed now," Tony said to Peter and he retreated to his room and quickly got changed in to some spare sweats Pepper left him. He then crawled into bed and feel into a a peaceful sleep.

_***Dream***_

_"Come on ,Bug Boy, let's go Gwen and Allana are waiting for us," Revenge said as she pulled Peter threw the city towards the park. Peter looked around her remembered this day. It was Allana's birthday and Gwen insisted on having at least a picnic for the birthday girl who refused to have a party._

_"Yeah, coming," Peter said then noticed she called him Bug Boy, a guess she knew then he was Spider-Man too._

_"Oooo, I hope there's cookies, I love cookies, I like chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, oatmeal raisin cookies, I like all kinds of cookies...Oh, then there's brookies and cookie dough poptarts!" Revenge said talking about her favorite food. Peter just smiled hearing her voice again especially once she was happy, though had to admit she seemed to be bipolor at times. He kept walking with her until he noticed the sky getting dark._

_"Rev, stop something isn't right. The memory is wrong it didn't get gloomy today," Peter said and Revenge looked at him confused._

_"What are you talking about...It's always dark here, there's light here not a ray of sunshine," Revenge said innocently._

_"What? Wait, Revenge, where are you going!?" Peter asked watching the blonde walk into the fading world and she stopped._

_"You let me go remember," Revenge said looking over her shoulder for a moment then disappeared into the darkness. He tried to chase after her, but the scene changed to something worse. __Peter was now in front of a black creature that was big like the hulk. He backed up and tried to turn and run, but the thing grabbed him and devoured him in one gulp._

**_*End of dream*_**

Once Peter was eaten by the monster he woke up freaking out, only to find himself on a park bench in central park. "How did I get here?" Peter asked himself and started walking towards the tower, or more like stumbling to the tower because he was so disoriented and dizzy. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw something at a newspaper stand. On the front cover of the paper was him, but in a black suit instead of his usual suit.

Peter then started to freak out and he took off running, and ran all the way to the tower, not caring how weak he felt and how different her felt as well. Once he was on the main floor he was met by a very frantic Tony.

"Where the hell did you go last night!?" Tony asked more worried the mad.

"I-I don't know, I don't even remember leaving," Peter said and Tony said a very colorful word.

"Don't repeat that," Tony said pointing at Peter with a stern look.

"Just go get some rest, I'll take care of your school," Tony said and walked away, he was hiding something and Peter knew it. Though he didn't care right now so he yawned and went to his room and fell asleep, a sleep without dreams this time.

**To be continued:**

**Thank you for reviewing and following people. Especially Nobody and Somebody who review every chapter give them a round of applause. Anyway good night and kudos to ya'll. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong>

Over the past few days things have gone down hill for Peter. For one his aunt was in the hospital, he's been having nightmares about where a black goo like monster with dagger teeth keeps eating him, on top of that his dreams are being plagued by Revenge as well. In every dream before the monster shows up, Revenge would keep telling him he let he go. For some odd reason he was starting to believe the stupid dream.

To make things worse, Tony put monitors in his room and replaced his window with one that isn't shatter proof. Peter couldn't get mad at this since he's apparently been sleep swinging around streets at night in a new sleek black suit. Also the kids in school keep talking behind his back whispering saying there's a curse on him, and that who ever befriends him or dates him will be doomed to be killed by Spider-Man or to become his enemy.

This was what Peter was listening too right now from Eddie Brock, the new school bully since Flash has been trying to change. It was funny how the guy who once bullied Peter could also be the leader of the Spider-Man fan club. This thought got a snort from Peter as he went to his locker, and once he opened it he got ink bombed.

"You jerks, go torture yourselves, he's been through enough pain this year alone," a girl said, who was beside him going through her locker. Peter recognized her from Oscorp, she was Harry's personal assistant, who happened to be a intern.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to though," Peter said looking at his ruined text books and ink stained shirt.

"Yes, I did those guys are jerks. My name is Felicia Hardy by the way," she said and Peter gave a awkward smile.

"I know, you worked for Harry, right?" Peter asked.

"That's right I forgot you were friends with him," Felicia said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was my best friend other then Rev and Gwen," Peter said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, why don't we hang out sometime, okay?" Felicia asked.

"That would be great, but I'm afraid that the Parker curse might get you," Peter said frowning.

"Oh, alright, but if you change you mind you know where to find me," Felicia said and they headed their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Allana:<strong>

Later that day Peter was walking towards the tower, when he heard someone yell his name so he turned around. "Peter," Allana said catching up to him.

"Allana, what are you doing here I thought you got moved to Florida by Fury?" Peter asked.

"I did, but I had to come back for another assignment so I decided to check up on you, moron," Allana said and Peter nodded.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm not shaken up about Rev's death like I was with Gwen's," Peter said truthfully and bluntly.

Allana stared at him thinking something was different about him, but she shrugged it off and said,"That's good, because that brat defiantly not worth crying over," and Peter glared at Allana for that statement.

"She was worth it and so much more...It still bugs me how the only people who showed up for her funeral were agents and heroes, no actual family," Peter stated.

"I guess," Allana said with a shrug really not caring for the conversation that was taking place. Peter went silent after that and could of sworn he saw Revenge in the crowd of people.

"Look, Peter, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so harsh. I hate to admit it, but I miss the brat too," Allana said looking at the ground then she looked back up to notice Peter was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Allana asked herself under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong>

Once Peter had seen what looked like Revenge he took off running towards her. He kept catching glimpses of her and he would run that way until finally he was led into a alley. Peter then glanced around unsure about the situation, until out of no where he was pinned against the wall by a red haired girl.

"Why are you following me?" she growled.

"I-I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Peter breathed out quickly.

"Well, your mistake, hot shot," the red haired girl said and Peter nodded quickly trying to get a look at her face, but her red hair was in way.

"I'm sorry can I go now?" Peter asked swearing mentally that she sounds like Revenge with a British accent. The red haired girl let go of his shirt and Peter walked away quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

Red was silent as she watched the brown haired boy walk away quickly, she even payed attention to which way he went. She waited a few minutes before taking his wallet out of her pocket to read his id, if he had one. To her luck she found a learner's permanent and she read it.

"Peter Parker, cute name," Red said putting the wallet back in her pocket, she would find something to do with it later, maybe even mail it back to the boy. With that she went to go relay a message to Alexander Pierce. She knew if she waited any longer doing so Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker would be very mad, and probably kill her in annoyance.

**To be continued:**

**Thank you for the replies. I'm planning on posting two chapters at a time, also I was going to delete the other story Falling Inside the Black, but I'll let you guys decide that. Also Kudos to you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge:<strong>

Revenge had spent the week in Rochester, she had been doing think about how she was going to get the money she needed for a plane ticket. While also dealing with her wounds and nightmares every once in a while.

_***Flashback***_

_**One week ago:**_

_Revenge was sitting in a alley thinking about how she was going to survive. 'This is a city, which means crime, which means there's a high possibility for a drug deal. Now I'm no hacker so computers are out of the question, but I do know how to pick a lock. If I can get into the file cabinets at the police station I could probably find where their next drug bust is.' Revenge thought._

_She then sighed and leaned back against the the brick wall in the alley. Revenge gripped her knife and fell asleep for the first time in a while with he guard somewhat down._

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

Revenge sighed and stood up and hid her knife in her shoes. She then hit the streets it was night time so it was dark outside and since she was in the bad part of town there were creeps and gangs out as well. Rev ignored the whistles that was aimed towards as she limped down the sidewalk.

"Well this brings back memories, Mol...That's right, I forgot, I'm alone," Revenge mumbled to herself and felt a hand grab her arm. Revenge just yanked out the person's grip and pressed on, but the person grabbed her arm again.

"Come on, Babe, don't run. A pretty little think like you shouldn't be out here alone with nothing to protect you. Bad things could easily happen to a young girl like you," the guy said and spun her around only to have a knife against his upper arm and he chuckled.

"Ooo, like a knife to my arm is going to scare me!" he said pretending to be scared, but stopped once he saw Revenge's dark smirk.

"Oh, but it should. You see there's a major artery in your upper arm, if I cut just deep enough and hit it. Well, it be like you slitting both your wrist at the same time, and you would bleed out in seconds," Revenge said and the guy's eyes went wide.

"Now how would you like to help me with a little robbery; oh, and if your caught or not, if you describe what I look like or even tell of my existence. I will kill you, your friends, and even your mommy and daddy," Revenge said scaring the guy.

* * *

><p>Revenge was waiting in an alley waiting for the guy and his men to come back. Once they did she smiled seeing the three basket full of stuff she could used. "Did you buy for all the stuff like I told you too?" Revenge asked and they nodded and she smiled.<p>

"Here," Revenge said and handed them each a piece of paper with an different address.

"Go to these addresses and drop the clothes and stuff off there, now hand me all your receipts," Revenge said and they did as they were told. She the looked at their receipts and decided which group of items she would need first. With that she walked further up the alley she was in and to the fire pit some hobos were by and threw the receipts in there.

Revenge then look at a hope and asked sweetly,"Can you please help me sir, and get that ladder down or help me up onto it?" and the guy shook her head and her sweet look went away.

"Fine I'll do stuff myself," Revenge said looked around found a jug full of rain water and picked it up and walked towards the fire that was keeping them warm.

They saw what she was about to do and shouted,"No! Fine we'll help you," and they helped her up onto the ladder of the cat walk. With that she climbed the cat walk until she reached roof and avoided looking down. She could see the three abandoned places she sent those guys to drop off her stuff at.

"This just might work, now that I have people working for me," Revenge said and then sat down and stared at the night sky ignoring the chilling wind.

**To be continued:**

**Well another chapter done. You guys know the drill please comment and all that great stuff. Also before I say Kudos I think you should know that I finished the first chapter of Revenge's back story with the Avengers. I just don't know what to call it... Can you guys help? Anyway thank you and kudos to you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

Red was walking down the halls of a S.H.I.E.L.D. building wearing sunglasses and her new outfit ignoring the stares she was getting. A few people have tried to stop her, but they were stopped by her showing them a level eight clearance badge, she had received not to long after her encounter with Peter. Once she finally made it to the top of the building she walked into Alexander Pierce's office with no problem.

"Who are you?" Pierce asked looking at the red haired girl and she smirked and tossed him a pack of bubble gum.

"It's a thank you present, there was a whole basket with sweets, but I ate everything in it and other pack of gum, but you got that one. So now I can tell my boss that I shared," Red said and turned and left. The pack of gum she had a small piece of paper attached to it like a gift basket would. Alexander read the little fold up card that read 'H.Y.D.R.A. is to act now, call me later ;).-Red" then it also had Red's cell phone number.

**Later:**

Red was walking around the city aimlessly and looked rather bored that is until her phone went off. "Hello?" Red asked answering the phone.

"So tell me, Red, how would you like to do something for me?" Alexander asked through the phone.

"Keep talking old man," Red said.

"I have a request, I want you to hack into Stark's data base and figure out where he keeps his old weapons that he made," Alexander said and filled her in on all the details.

Red then left to go hack Stark's system to find out where he kept all of his old toys.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony:<strong>

Tony was in his tower he was watching all the footage from Peter's room and he has also been acting different. He had noticed a lot of things about Peter being different, he was dressing different, he was moodier, and seemed ticked off twenty-four seven. Peter practically was acting like one those bad boys you would see in a movie, minus the fugitive stunts, yet.

The only thing that made since as to why he was acting like this had to be because of the new black suit everyone was talking about. Tony had talked to Peter about it, but he only a glare, shrug, and/ or a 'I don't know.' As Tony was thinking he was broke out of his train of thought by Jarvis.

"Sir, someone is hacking into the...," Jarvis started, but was shut down.

"Jarvis? Darn it," Tony said and left to go to the main frame to go catch the hacker himself after getting his armor just in case. Once down there the first he noticed was the bright red hair on the hacker.

"Hold it right there," Tony said and didn't get any reaction he then noticed the Iphone with the head phones attached to it. He rolled his eyes shot a warning shot and it hit the wall beside the girl. She stopped what she was doing took out her ear puds and took the headphones out of the phone, he then could then here the song Riot by Three Days Grace play.

The girl put the head phone in her bag and pulled something else out of her bag. "I said hold it right there," Tony said and the girl put her hands up and turned around slowly and that's when a bow staff was thrown at him. Tony knocked it out the way, but while he had been distracted with that, the girl had thrown something else. Once he finally got a good look at what the girl had tossed at his feet it was to late, and he was electrocuted by the little marble like spider-bites he made for Natasha that could shut down anything.

Tony cursed as his suit shut down and without Jarvis up he couldn't restart it. "I like your toys, Mr. Stark," the red haired girl said and got what she needed and left. As she walked out the room the computer exploded and all the circuits were fried and the tower lost power.

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

Red walked out of the tower and called Alexander and said,"I got it."

"Don't call me you idiot, they could be tracking your phone," Alexander said.

"That takes a whole minute to do, you idiot. Anyway why should it matter their going to find out your evil sooner or later," Red said and hung up before the old mad could complain.

"Time to go get me so new equipment and give the scraps to the big dogs," Red said to herself and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

**Tony:**

"You don't get it! She locked me in my own suit and murdered Jarvis!" Tony yelled at Fury.

"You talk about Jarvis as if he was human," Clint said and flicked a paper clip at Tony.

"He was once, but the old man is gone now, so all I have now it computer Jarvis," Tony said and thumped Clint's broken leg causing him to cringe. Clint had got sent on a mission, after Revenge's funeral, that went arrye and in the process of escaping with his life he jumped off a building like a idiot and broke his leg.

"I don't care if he was real or not, this your problem Stark you fix it," Fury said coldly.

"But I don't even know what the person got. She could of got anything and I wont know what is since she fried my computer with a EMP. So now I have to wait for chaos to figure out what she got," Tony said mad.

"It's not my problem. Now take Barton here and leave you both are annoying me," Fury snapped and Tony glared.

"What are you kidding your seriously sending me away with him, Director!" Clint whined, but was ignored and Tony grumbled as he pushed Clint away in his wheel chair. Tony wasn't going to let this go he was going to find out what the thief stole from him.

**To be continued:**

**Well here's your new chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry it's short, Peter will be in the next chapter, promise. Anyway Kudos and have a good night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong>

Peter was walking around school without a care about the world he hated so much. Everything he looked at he hated with all his guts, and to be honest he didn't want anything to do with it except get rid of it. He glared at everything except one thing, Felicia, she seemed to be the only he liked and did not despise. Peter smiled a little to himself and went to his locker to get his books for his next class.

"Peter!" a voice said and Peter looked up and saw Felicia.

"Wow, you look different," she said looking at his new entire that consist of mostly black and Peter remained silent.

"Anyway, I forgot to give you my number the last time that we talked," Felicia said with a smile and gave Peter her number.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"Oh, and could you perhaps take pictures of the cheer squad after school for the year book?" Felicia asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah," Peter said nervously and bell rang so he cursed grabbing his books and ran off to class after slamming his locker shut.

After school he went outside to the football/track field to take some pictures for the year book. He had been asked to take pictures for the cheer squad and of course he said yes. Once he got out there with his camera he went to go meet up with Felicia so she could tell him what kind of shots she wanted. So he walked towards Felicia and the cheer squad while changing his camera's film. That's when out of no where he was tackled by someone in football gear; and heard a few shrieks from the girls. He groaned as the guy got off of him and he felt something broken under him.

Peter got to his hands and knees and saw his camera smashed to pieces beyond repair. "Sorry, Parker, didn't see you there," a snarky voice said and Peter stood up and turned towards the voice with his head hanging low, while the guy who tackled him took his helmet off.

"What's the matter you going to cry about a wittle camera? Well too bad, Parker, suck it up, it's just a stupid camera," the voice said and with Peter snapped and punched the guy in the face knocking him to the ground and he was about to go at him once he was held back.

"My uncle gave me that!" Peter hissed at Eddie who had been the one he punched and struggled against the other guy's grip.

"Calm down, Parker," Flash said identifying himself as the guy holding him back

"Let me go, Eugene," Peter growled and shook Flash off of himself and grabbed his stuff glaring at Felicia. He was beyond ticked and figured that she set this up to happen which made him angrier.

"You did this," Peter snapped at Felicia and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Felicia:<strong>

Felicia had been shocked at what happened, one moment Peter was walking her way to take the pictures the next her jerk boyfriend was tackling the poor kid. Then things escalated so quickly and the next thing she knows Peter was blaming the whole thing on her. She guessed it did sort of look that way, because really who trusted anyone on her cheer squad except Rachel.

After that she turned to Flash and said,"Thank you," and then turned to Eddie who was being helped up. He would have a pretty bad black eye in time and maybe had a broken nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Felicia yelled and Eddie looked shocked.

"You should be thanking me not yelling at me, I just saved you from that pervert!" Eddie said and she scoffed.

"You idiot! You just tackled the school photographer...You know what we're done," Felicia said grabbing her bag.

"Babe-," Eddie started, but was cut off.

"Don't babe me, we're threw end of story," Felicia snapped and stormed off and as she did her phone started to ring.

She then answered her phone at the front of the school and asked,"What?"

"In a bad mood I see, never mind that did you do what was asked of you?" a voice asked from the other side.

"Yes, I did it exactly as you planned," Felicia said looking around.

"Good," the voice said and ended the call. Felicia sighed and rolled her eyes and then left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter:<strong>

After he stormed off he went to an alley and changed into his normal costume and put his mask on and started swing around. He then swung around for while it had gotten dark and he was minding his own business when he heard a gun shot. With that he swung off to the source and saw a man with blonde hair and he slung the guys gun away from him and webbed him to the wall. He then turned to the guys victim and it was lady laying her stomach on something on the ground bleeding.

Spider-Man hopped to the ground and rushed over to her and checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. He was horrified and in shock until he heard a chuckle from behind him. So he turned around and faced the man and got enraged and walked towards the man.

"Shut up!" he snapped and some black goo started climb up his legs.

"Why should I? Oh, man you should have seen her face once I shot her," the guy said laughing his head off not noticing the substance starting to cover Spider-Man's suit.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Spidey screamed and the black substance consumed him and everything went black. Once he regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was blood, lots of blood all over his black gloved hands.

"No...," he mutter even more horrified and looked up and sat the beaten guy webbed to the wall and checked him for a post and was glad to fine one. He then took noticed to sound of crying from under the dead lady and sirens in the distance. So he walked over to the lady and turned her over and found a baby bundled under her and picked it up. He then walked over to the wall and sat down holding the baby crying himself.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" he started to sob holding the crying baby close to him and it started to thunder and the police arrived.

"Free...," the cop started to say and took in the scene horrified.

"I-I couldn't stop it," he sobbed and the cops lowered their guns and walked over. One took the baby and the other radioed an ambulance and then went to hand cuff him. Peter didn't even seem to notice being to busy sobbing and didn't snapped out of it until back up and an ambulance showed up.

"No!" he yelled still crying and broke out of the hand cuffs and shot a web and got himself out of their being shot at, but his spidey sense saved him the pain. He then watch the scene be clear from afar and once he did that he turned his attention to the black stuff over his suit.

"You're my problem," he mumbled and tried to pull the black goo off of him, but it refused and hissed at him freaking him out.

"It just hissed at me!" Peter said as if talking to someone and it started to rain.

"Okay, calm down, Spidey, think...Um get away from people, somewhere no one goes to," Peter said to himself and thought of the old shut down church in Queens. He then swung there and he landed and slipped and fell into the bell making go off. That's when the thing attached to him partially separated from himself and in 2d black figure with teeth sort of screaming. Spidey was a bit freaked out by this and hit the bell some more and tried to separate the monster from himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie:<strong>

Eddie Brock had been hanging out with his friends in the old church drinking and joking, when the bell went off and there was a inhuman screech. His friend had gotten up and ran like cowards, leaving Eddie to go check it out alone. He then skittishly walked to the tower entrance and went to the center and looked up at the bell above.

Eddie wasn't sure what he was seeing or hearing up there because of the bell swaying and making noise. After a few minutes of looking up something black dripped on his face and he touched it and looked at the tar and oil like substance.

"What the hell?" he asked looking down at his hands then looked up and saw something red and blue jump out the bell window then a whole thing of the black coo fell on him and his world went black.

**To be continued:**

**I hope you guys liked this amazing chapter! Thank you for the comments and follows and what not. Anyway Kudos to ya'll and good night. Also be sure to check out my story Secrets.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge:<strong>

Revenge had spent a while planning everything out, she was picky and a perfectionist when it came to crime. Not that she ever did any real crime, but she has pulled pranks. She sighed as she looked at her crayon drawing of the layout of the police station and then her crayon drawn of the streets and escape routes of the area.

"Okay, Rev, we got this, just you, me, myself, and I. What could go wrong?" Revenge muttered to herself.

"Great I'm talking to myself, that's a sure sign of insanity...Then again I was never that sane," Revenge said to herself and sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She then looked at her watch and saw it was only nine in the morning and she frowned, because her plan was for nighttime.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep some," she muttered and went over to the bed of blankets she had in the warehouse and lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten hours later7:00 P.M.:**

Revenge shot up from her slumber breathing heavily and sweating just as bad. She started to panic feeling like she couldn't breath and stood up; and scrambled to her new jacket and pulled her inhaler out and used it. Revenge then put her inhaler away and ran her hands back through her hair sat down with her knees to her chest. She then sat there with a emotionless look as her eyes watered and tears started to stream down her face.

After a while of crying she calmed down and she wiped her eyes and got to her feet and used her inhaler again for a good measure. "Y-you can't break now, tears are for the newly scarred not for ex-veterans of tribulation," she muttered to herself in reassurance.

"Okay, let's play a flawless game of finder's keeper's hide 'n' go seek," she muttered and grabbed a water bottle and downed it and got dressed in some darker clothes. Revenge then grabbed her bag and stuffed her crayon drawn maps, her lock pick kit, her knife, duct tape,flashlight, and a handful of cash in it before hitting the road.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later8:00 P.M:**

Revenge was on top an abandoned building that was above the power lines. She was currently doing mental calculations as she stood on the edge thanking about how she was going take out the power lines below. Rev finished calculating and picked the broken microwave up, that she stole from a homeless dude's basket, she had next to her and tossed it a little. She watched as the microwave fell and crashed on top of the power lines and knocked the power out of the whole block.

Revenge then took the stairs down to the main floor and walked out of the abandoned run down building and whistled at the impressive damage she did. She then walked towards the police station and walked right in.

The person at the desk had been looking for his flashlight having misplaced it, when Revenge walked in the officer looked up seeing a shadowy figure and said,"Wait just there, sir, I'll be right there, let me find my flashlight," and went back to looking for his flashlight. Revenge took her chances and walked to desk swiftly and silently like Natasha had taught her. She also had an advantage that the guard didn't at the moment, her eyesight had already adjusted so she spotted the flashlight and shined it right in the person's face blinding them.

Revenge then turned the flashlight off and her eyesight readjusted quickly and she hit the guard upside the head as hard as she could with the flashlight, then back handed them in the face with it. She watched the person fall out of his chair so she climbed onto the desk and stared down at the person as he rolled to his side and groaned. Rev then noticed the empty coffee mug and pushed it off the desk and it fail onto the guys head and knocked him out.

"I expected some challenge," she mumbled and hopped off the desk and grabbed the flashlight. She then turned it back on and slipped the coffee mug into her bag, and grabbed the guard's gun and keys as well. Revenge then looked for the filing room and once she found it she opened it after pulling her shirt sleeve over her hand. She then looked at all the filing cabinets and frowned, because she didn't know where to start.

"Well darn," she said and thought of something quickly. She then began to look for newer looking filing cabinets and started to look through them and found nothing. Revenge frowned and decided to check the desks and found a file, her heart was pounding in fear because she knew she wouldn't be alone for much longer. She grabbed the file and opened it and found exactly what she was looking for, she grabbed a pen from the desk and wrote the information on her hand.

By this point she wasn't worried about finger prints, because she knew she had no file and she was technically dead. She then shut the file and felt her stomach twist with butterflies and her her skin was prickled with goose bumps. Revenge turned around and got blinded by a flash light and heard a click of a gun as she covered her eyes with while she held the gun she stole behind her back.

"Hold it right there kid," a man said walking over to her and put his gun away pulled his hand cuffs out and grabbed her wrist. That's when Revenge shot the man in the foot, then shot his knee, and grabbed the stapler beside her and stapled his forehead before running.

Once out of the back of the station she ran into the an angry officer's dog being unleashed on her. "Crap!" she said and saw a catwalk and ran towards it putting the gun away and jumped, managing to grab the ladder and pull herself up. She then climbed up the catwalk to the roof followed by a few bold officers. One of which she kicked in the face and fell off the ladder and well to the alleyway.

Revenge then took off running and heard a gun shot then felt a warm substance roll down her side and she mentally curse. She then leaped onto the next roof and landed harshly and she cursed out loud and held her ankle. Rev then heard a gun shot and felt the bullet gaze her cheek and she hissed in pain. She then pushed herself to her feet and sprinted across the room and jumped to the next building and then to the next glad she wasn't in the tower part of the city.

The blonde then looked behind her and found she hadn't lost the cop who was apparently trained in parkour. So once she came to her last building because the next building was taller and not like a stair step going down; she jumped to the ground and landed and felt her leg break as well as heard it and screamed. Revenge held her leg in pain and pulled her gun out and aimed it up and right when the cop looked over the edge with his gun drawn she shot her gun and she some how managed to hit him the head and fell into the alley dead beside her.

Revenge trembled with adrenaline and fear and felt a warm substance from her leg as well. She then looked down at her leg and that was it, between her knotted stomach, faintness from blood-loss, fear, adrenaline, and now seeing her bone sticking out of her leg, she couldn't hold it back and vomited up her fluids.

She then caught her air and felt her chest get tight as fear took a hold and pulled her inhaler out and used it. Revenge then pushed the bone back in and while clinching her jaw. Rev then took her belt off and secured it around her leg where the bone had stuck out. She then got to her hands and knees and saw the blood and tried to frantically scrub it away with her sleeve, but failed to get it out of the concrete.

Rev then pulled herself to her feet after dragging herself to the wall and started walking the best she could out of there ignoring the pain. Once she finally reached the sidewalk and turned to the right, and used one hand to support her against the wall to walk while holding her side with the other. She made it as far as to a Mexican restaurant which was three building away from the alley she came from, when the door swung opened out of no where and hit her in the face. With that she fell back to the ground and lied there on her back and stared at the stars out of it from blood light.

The last thing she saw before passing out was a red, black, and white masked face with a sombrero hat staring down at her.

**To be continued:**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I want to see who you think this figure at the end is. The first person to guess correctly gets to pick who's point of view the next chapter gets to be from after my next update. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything, but Revenge. Enjoy! :D (SPOILER ALERT FOR CAPT. AMERICA 2 and AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2.)  
><span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Ago:<strong>

**Unknown:**

_"In here, Miss," a guard said and let a blonde haired lady into a cell that held a teenage boy. The boy looked up and smiled to himself seeing who was walked into his cage._

_"You dyed your hair blonde," the boy stated and the blonde rolled her eyes._

_"Put these on," the girl said and shoved some civilian clothes into his hands._

_"I like it," the boy said smiling and the blonde just shook her head._

_"Stop flirting with me and just put the clothes on and let's go, they only gave me an hour get you out of here and back to your house," the blonde said turning her back to him and boy frowned and changed._

_"I'm done," the boy said and the blonde didn't look at him or turn around, but instead knocked on the door and the guard opened the door._

_"Let's go," she said and they left._

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

**Felicia:**

Felicia was walking home when her phone went off, so she pulled it out and answered,"Hello?"

"Felicia, I need you to come over here now," her boss said and the blonde sighed.

"Fine, I'll be right over," Felicity said.

"Oh, and once you get here get that special file for me," her boss said.

Felicia sighed and asked,"Which one?"

"The Z one, you know, the one on World War II," he said.

"Alright," she said and hung up and ran to curve yelled for a taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>Red:<strong>

After Red got to Alexander's place and gave him the weapons he requested, she headed back towards Baron's hideout once he called her. She had been very interested to here that her boss had struck up a deal with some rich kid, and that she had to complete a trade for them. Baron would get a location of a supposed dead guy and the kid would get some scientist they didn't need.

This is why she was standing in the office of the said rich kid who was sitting at a desk staring her down. It was starting to annoy her so she asked,"What?" in a annoyed tone.

The kid looked at her and asked,"You look like my old friend's Pete's girl friend, Rev, is it?"

"I'm not her," Red said calmly.

"So are you her clone?" the kid asked smirking at her knowingly.

"Yes," Red said casually and the kid's smirk grew.

"I heard you H.Y.D.R.A. guys have a scientist called Dr. Jackal, who does cloning, which is why I requested it be him was traded to me," the kid said picking up an apple that was on his desk and bit into it, annoying her more. That's when a blonde walked into the room with a file, that had special stamped on it in red and she walked over to the kid's desk and set it down in front of him.

"There's your file, ," she said obviously annoyed.

"You hurt me, Felicia, I've thought we agreed to call me Harry," he said then span his spiny chair towards Red and handed her the file.

"This is everything you need, I expect my new employee here in my office seven in the morning sharp tomorrow," Harry said turning serious and hit a button and two men walked into the room.

"Show this young lady out of the tower politely, please. Thank you," Harry said and the men grabbed the girl by her arms and walked her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry:<strong>

Harry then span his chair to face Felicia and she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"W-was that a ghost or was that Rev?" Felicia asked stuttering a little, having recognized her from a photo she had seen inside Peter's locker, and Harry smirked evilly at her.

"No, that was the first of many clones," Harry said still smirking.

**To be continued:**


End file.
